Sample handling robots of various configurations are known in the biotechnology industry. A common feature of such systems is the use of a robotic or other motion control device to either move a fluid aspirating/-dispensing syringe (herein generally referred to as a sampling probe) about a deck of vessels or other deck components like wash stations, reagent troughs, injection valves, etc., or to move the vessels and/or other deck components relative to a stationary sampling probe. Among the more sophisticated systems, plural sampling probes are ganged together for common movement by a sample handler.